Caught in the Rain
by rye-chan
Summary: When a sudden rainstorm traps Harry in an alleyway someone he least expects knocks him to the ground. Things get hot and heavy soon after and things change between the wizards pretty quick.


Caught in the Rain

It was a gray and rather cool day in Hogsmeade as Harry Potter walked around, looking in through all the shop windows. As the seventeen-year-old Gryffindor made his way to Honeydukes sweets shop he felt something cold land on his forehead. Looking up to the ever-darkening sky, Harry was suddenly drenched with water. Harry knew it would end up raining but the sudden downpour surprised him.

Potter was soaked with in seconds as he ran into a covered alleyway to escape the relentless rain. Panting and shivering slightly, the Gryffindor started to wring out his clothes. With his back to the alley's entrance Harry didn't see the person who was about to run into him. Just as suddenly as the rain the raven haired wizard was slammed into and knocked to the ground, the other person landing hard on top of him and knocking the air from his lungs. The Gryffindor coughed in an attempt to get air back into his lungs before getting ready to yell at the person above him. The other male beat Harry to it though.

"Why don't you watch where you're standing?" Draco Malfoy growled as he rubbed his forehead. He had hit his head after falling to the ground. Harry glared at him.

"Why don't you watch where you're running Malfoy?" Potter asked angrily. Draco recognized Harry's voice and looked at him.

"Potter!" Malfoy said his name like it was a curse and sneered.

"Will you stop glaring and get off of me?" Harry asked as he went to get up, mistakenly using his hips and arching his back. Draco froze as Harry's groin ground into his own, his breath caught in his throat.

"Don't move Potter." Malfoy whispered as he clenched his hands. Harry could feel the blonde Slytherin's hard shaft against his own and smirked.

"What's the matter Malfoy? Afraid you're going to lose control of yourself?" Harry taunted as his bright green eyes glimmered with mischief. Draco scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Don't kid yourself Potter; I'd never lose control of myself with anyone, especially not with you." Draco countered sounding confident and superior like always.

"Really? Then prove it." Harry challenged with a smirk.

Malfoy ground his hips into Potter's then to shut him up. The Gryffindor held back a moan that came close to escaping.

"You think you can make me lose control? Go ahead and try." The Slytherin whispered as he stared into the even brighter emerald green eyes.

"I'm going to ask you something first and I want an honest answer." Harry said as his heart started to race in nervous excitement.

"What?" Draco asked, frowning slightly and not really sure he wanted to know.

"Have you ever wanted to kiss me?" Harry asked as a light blush crossed his features. Draco hesitated; worried that Potter might hit him if he did answer honestly.

"Yes." Draco answered after a few moments of silence.

"Good." Harry replied. He grasped the back of Malfoy's head and pulled him into a frenzied kiss as he ground their hips together again.

The raven-haired teen then took to unbuttoning the blonde's shirt and unzipping his pants. He did the same with his own clothes before sliding his hand down Draco's pants and boxers, taking hold of his very swollen member. The Slytherin groaned into their kiss when the younger Gryffindor touched his sensitive appendage. Suddenly Harry pushed Draco off him and stood up on unsteady legs, panting, as he stepped back until he was against the alley wall.

Potter smiled seductively at Malfoy and slid his hand down his own pants and boxers where he started to stroke himself repeatedly, running his other hand through his hair and moaning in pure bliss. Draco watched in astonishment as Harry played with himself. The blonde gulped as his member throbbed painfully and fought with himself not wanting to lose control like the sexy teenager said he would.

Harry continued touching himself and moaned out Draco's name in ecstasy, imagining the blonde was the one touching him. Hearing Potter moan out his name was all it took for Malfoy's self-control to fly away into the wind. The Slytherin stood up then and slammed the Gryffindor into the wall, claiming the younger male's lips in the process. Draco pulled both their pants and boxers down, performed a quick lubrication spell on himself, hoisted Harry up as the raven haired teen wrapped his legs around the blonde's waist, and thrusted into him.

Both wizards gasped when Draco entered Harry and continued his thrusting motions, going fast and hard. Malfoy could feel Potter writhing in his arms in pure pleasure as he dug his nails into the blonde's shoulders.

"Ah…Malfoy…" Harry moaned out as he pushed the blonde deeper into him with his legs, causing the Slytherin to hit that spot that made the Gryffindor scream in ecstasy.

_Found it! _Draco thought as he directed himself to hit that spot again.

After hitting Harry's spot three times in a row the raven yelled out his release and came, hard, all over his and Draco's chests. As Potter climaxed his muscles tensed and tightened around Malfoy's dick and the blonde came just as hard as the younger male with a cry of pleasure.

The two wizards panted for a while, neither moving. After a few minutes, Draco claimed Harry's lips again as he let the Gryffindor down. The raven-haired teen kissed the blonde back as fiercely as before and tackled him to the ground in the process. They kissed for a while longer, their tongues playing a game of twister.

Harry broke their kiss moments later and sat up. He looked deep into Draco's eyes as he ran his hands down the blonde's chest slowly, teasingly. Potter watched as Malfoy's dick swelled up once again and rubbed it. The dark haired teen then rose above the blonde's dick and hovered above the appendage for a few seconds before slamming down onto it.

Both Harry and Draco screamed in ecstasy as the younger wizard rose and fell onto Malfoy's member. The Slytherin got even harder as he watched the Gryffindor repeatedly impale himself on his dick. Draco soon took to moving with Harry, thrusting up when the dark haired teen slammed down. Twenty minutes later both teens were gasping out their releases again.

"T-turn…around…" Draco panted out as he sat up, sweat making his entire body glisten. Harry nodded, unable to speak and got on his hands and knees.

Malfoy positioned himself at Harry's entrance and grabbed his hips in a tight grip as he thrusted forward. Within minutes, both were screaming in pleasure as Draco pounded into Harry relentlessly. The blonde's nails were digging into tanned hips as the raven-haired teen clenched his fists, both throwing their heads back. Not long after Harry felt his climax and saw his seed spill white over the ground beneath him as he moaned out Draco's name. Once again, Malfoy felt that wonderful tightening around his thick shaft and he climaxed deep within Harry, filling the younger wizard with his liquid warmth before collapsing to the ground.

Harry rested his head on his arms as he tried to regain control of his breathing. Draco was half lying on Harry and rested his head on the Gryffindor's shoulder as he also tried to get his breathing under control. Malfoy was furious with himself for loosing control as he did.

"Why do you always have to prove me wrong?" Draco whispered, his frustration evident in his tone. Harry looked over his shoulder at the blonde.

"Shut up Draco." Harry whispered and somehow managed to pull the Slytherin into another kiss.

Malfoy slid his left hand around Harry, leaning on his elbow as he used his other hand to coax the younger teen to shift his right leg ever so slightly. The blonde rested his right hand on the raven-haired teen's hip then and once again slid inside him. Both moaned as the Slytherin moved in and out of the Gryffindor at a slower pace than before. Harry started meeting Draco's thrusts, pushing himself back as the blonde came forward.

Both wizards could feel their release coming soon after and moaned out each other's names. Harry climaxed on the ground once again as Draco came even deeper inside the Gryffindor. Again, the two were panting as Draco placed soft kisses along Harry's shoulder to his neck. The Slytherin pulled out of the younger male and had him lay on his back. Malfoy claimed Potter's lips in a very intimate kiss as he slid his hand down a quidditch honed, perfectly sculpted, chest and abs.

Draco then took to kissing down Harry's neck, down his chest, along his v-muscle, and finally kissed the very tip of the raven's re-hardened member. The Gryffindor moaned as the Slytherin swallowed his dick and tried to thrust into that hot mouth. Malfoy had his hands on Potter's hips and kept him down as he continued his sucking and licking of the long and thick cock before him. Harry was writhing as he felt his climax near too soon but couldn't stop his release.

Harry moaned loudly as he felt his dick go limp in Draco's mouth. The blonde licked up, swallowing every drop of the raven's white liquid, and crawled back on top of him. The Slytherin claimed the Gryffindor's lips again and Harry could taste himself in Draco's mouth. After a short make-out session, the blonde broke their kiss and looked into the endless pools of glittering emeralds.

"You taste good." Draco whispered with a smirk. Harry blushed a bright red and looked away embarrassed.

"Shut up." Harry mumbled and Draco laughed lightly before kissing the younger male once more.

The new lovers lay on the cool ground kissing every so often for a half an hour before getting up and pulling their boxers and pants back on. Both left their shirts open and hanging on their sweaty bodies. Draco then sat against one of the alley walls and pulled Harry to him. The blonde wrapped his arms around his raven haired love, making Harry smile contently.

_Maybe getting caught in the rain isn't so bad_. Draco thought happily as he and Harry watched the downpour from their alley.


End file.
